1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments herein generally relate to apparatuses and methods for securing/releasing material. In particular, the present invention relates to novel apparatuses and methods for securing/releasing an edge of one material to/from an edge of another material.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are instances when textile materials need to be repaired and/or moved. Often these materials are quite heavy. For example, large textile canopy covers such as tents, protective tarps, parachute canopies, receptacles (i.e., bags) that are filled with an item(s), and temporary shelters can be quite massive and heavy when fabricated as one complete item.
Repair and replacement of these items can be expensive. In addition, to have a replacement unit readily available (i.e., in the field for use when needed) is often not an efficient use of available resources (e.g., space).
In addition, some textile materials utilize zippers (i.e., for opening, for closing, and/or connecting materials). However, there are occasions when zippers jam. Further, there are instances when a zipper is difficult to use. For example, when a zipper is used to close a large bag and that bag needs to be opened for deployment of the contents of the bag (e.g., sand).
There is a need in the art for systems, methods, and apparatuses that provides modular repair/replacement of textile materials and easier connection/disconnection.